For the Love of Singing
by gueds
Summary: Everyone called her 'princess' or 'your majesty', but when her papa called her his princess, it was the only time she felt special. How does young Anneliese cope with her father's death? kind of sad one-shot


**A/N: This is kind of a sad on-shot, so read at your own risk. There is no name for Anneliese's father, so I call him King Nicolas. I think it's from a different fic** but **I can't remember which one. This is my first Barbie fanfic, so please enjoy and review!**

"Good night, Anneliese," King Nicolas said as he tucked his daughter into bed. "I'll see you in the morning." He then kissed her forehead. "Good night, Papa. I love you," Anneliese replied. "I love you too, my princess," he said as he walked to the door. Anneliese couldn't help but smile. Everyone called her 'princess' or 'your majesty', but when her father called her his princess, it was the only time she felt special. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

Anneliese adored her father. They were best friends. When she was lonely, her papa was there to talk and play with. Their favorite thing to do was sing. They could sing a duet together all day long. King Nicolas taught Anneliese to sing as soon as she began talking. Many days in the throne room, King Nicolas would play piano and he and Anneliese would sing at the top of their lungs,

"Like a bird that flies  
In the morning light  
Or a butterfly in the spring  
When your spirit rides  
On the winds of hope  
You'll find your wings

And you're always free to begin again  
And you're always free to believe  
When you find the place that your heart belongs  
You'll never leave

You and I will always be

Celebrating life together  
I know I have found a friend forever more

Love is like a melody  
One that I will always treasure  
Courage is the key that opens every door

Though you may not know where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dream  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart"

By the end of the song, both would be elated, smiling and giggling. They would bow to the invisible audience, then Anneliese would hug her father. There was nothing singing their song couldn't fix.

Except the king's health. He grew ill with a plague that had been unforgiving throughout the kingdom. There was nothing to do as the beloved King Nicolas fell victim. The princess was only ten years old at the time. No one had the heart to tell her that King Nicolas, her best friend, was dying. For all she knew, he just wasn't feeling to well. The king thought it was time that she knew. Anneliese wasn't allowed to visit her papa before; however, during his last hours, he requested to see his princess.

"Papa!" Anneliese said as she ran into his room and jumped onto his bed. She had missed dancing and playing and talking and, most of all, singing with her father. "There's my princess," he said with a chuckle. It had been his first laugh in days. He felt weak except when looking at his beautiful daughter. "Are you feeling better? Do you wanna go play piano and sing? Or do you wanna make a dance and show it to mother? Or a walk in the gardens? The Rosa centifolias are beginning to bloom and are so pretty! There's so much I wanna do together! I've missed you so much," she said almost out of breath as she hugged her father. "I'm sorry but not today, Anneliese," he replied. "I don't feel well enough to sing, but do you know what would make be feel better? If you would sing. I'll hum with you. Ready?" "Ready!" As she sang and he hummed, they were so happy. Reunited at last. Why couldn't this moment last forever?

Once they were finished with the song, the king told his daughter, "Anneliese, you have such an enchanting voice. Remember that every time you sing, I'll always be with you." His eyes were starting to water, but he blinked quickly before his little girl could see. Anneliese was confused. "What do you mean, Papa? Every time I sing you're already with me. Why do I have to remember when I can just look over?" she asked him. He took a deep breath. He started explaining very calmly, "I'm sorry, my princess, but I won't be singing with you anymore. I'm afraid I won't be here much longer to play, walk in the gardens, read, or sing and dance with you. I haven't been feeling well because I caught the plague." Anneliese could feel her eyes watering. "Does that mean you're gonna die, Papa?!" she exclaimed. "I'm afraid so, darling," King Nicolas stated, his face drained of all color. Tears began to fall on both of their faces. "But I thought kings weren't supposed to die except when they're old and ugly," the princess said. He chuckled through the tears. "I'm afraid that isn't the case, my dear. Please promise me that you'll be a good girl and follow your heart and think of all the times we've had together when you sing," he said. Then, King Nicolas tried to calm down his little girl. "I'll always be righhhhhht there," he said as he pointed to her heart.

Just then Queen Genevieve came in to tell Anneliese she needed to go. "I'm sorry, darling, but we don't want you to catch the plague," the queen said. "Goodbye, Papa. I love you so so so so much," Anneliese whispered in his ear as she hugged her father with tears rolling down her face. "Goodbye, my princess. I love you so so so so SO much," he replied also with tears. "Be a good girl for your mother and remember what I told you."

The last memory of her father was him smiling and waving, but he had tear stains on his cheeks. Anneliese immediately ran to the garden.

She sat on a bench and looked at all the flowers. Her papa planted all of the Rosa centifolias just for her. Anneliese thought about the visit with her dying father. She wondered what was going to happen now. Who would she talk with now? Sure Anneliese had her mother and loved her very much, but it wasn't the same as talking to her papa. Her mother was always so formal and made sure she acted like a princess at all times. Her father, on the other hand, let her be a kid and goof off. She was going to miss his loud laugh. She was going to miss his mini lessons on the flowers. She was going to miss him winking to her behind her mother's back as he gave her his cookie. She was going to miss singing and dancing with him. Most of all she was going to miss being his princess.

Her mother came into her room that night. "Mother? Is that you?" she said groggily. "Yes, my dear," Queen Genevieve replied. Anneliese sat up. "I just had the worst nightmare. You know how Papa hasn't been feeling well? Well, in my dream, I guess you could say nightmare, he actually caught the plague and he was dying. It was horrible," Anneliese explained. "I'm afraid you weren't dreaming," her mother started, "I've actually come to tell you that Papa has passed away." The queen was starting to choke up, while Anneliese just sat there in a state of total shock. Soon, she was sobbing so hard that they rocked her whole body. Her entire body was grieving the loss of her best friend and father. "I'm so sorry, darling" her mother said, "He loved you so much." She started to cry as well. "I love you, Mama," Anneliese said in between sobs. "I love you, too," Queen Genevieve replied. They hugged and cried together. Then, Anneliese asked, "Why did Papa have to die?! How could he just be gone?!" "I wish I could answer that, darling, but I just don't know," said the Queen.

Her father's request to continue singing and to remember him was constantly on her mind. She tried to sing, but would choke up after the first few notes. It was too painful. Despite her father's request, Anneliese refused to sing.

It took years for Anneliese to cope with the loss. She saw him everywhere: the throne room, the garden, the dining room. While

the princess learned how to hide her emotions on the outside, there was no escape from them on the inside.

It wasn't until the princess met a girl named Erika that she rediscovered the joy of singing. Singing with Erika reminded her of all the amazing times with her father in the throne room. It healed her. For that, she was very grateful.


End file.
